


Sztorm

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark-ish, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Hogwarts, Inferiority Complex, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Scorbus
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Moje serce bije tylko po to, by pompować krew.





	Sztorm

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Albus Severus Potter.**
> 
>  
> 
>    
>  _LEKKA EDYCJA 23.07.2018: dodane parę zdań w opisie seksu, bo brakowało mi tam wyrazistości._

Gdy zobaczyłem go po raz pierwszy, nie wiedziałem, co się właśnie we mnie stało. To zadziało się głęboko we wtedy jeszcze nieodsłoniętych głębinach mojej nieświadomości.

Byłem dzieckiem. Jak bardzo samo-spostrzegawczy może być jedenastolatek?  
Nawet jeśli mówią na niego "ten inteligentny Potter", "ten dojrzały Potter".

"Ten dziwny Potter". 

Mam czarne włosy, jak ojciec, i zielone oczy. Jak ojciec. Jestem tak samo chudy jak on. A przynajmniej na pewno nie mniej niż gdy miał czternaście lat. Widziałem, bo matka trzyma kolekcję wycinków ze starych "Proroków Codziennych", wśród nich jeden z Turnieju Trójmagicznego (zdaję sobie sprawę, że miała obsesję. Potrafię ogarnąć to rozumem; choć emocje w parze nie idą. Ale kolekcja fragmentów starych gazet, poświęconych ojcu?

 _Urocze_ ). 

Zielone oczy, zielona skóra, płetwy i skrzela.  
Dlaczego to do tej pory wywołuje mdłe wrażenie w moim brzuchu – nie wiem. Nie poświęciłem temu nigdy dłuższej myśli. 

Nie lubię wody. Jezior zwłaszcza. 

Ironiczne, że spędzam większość życia pod powierzchnią jednego.

Kochany Slytherin.

Rzecz w tym, że mimo fizycznego podobieństwa do słynnego Złotego Chłopca, nie jestem ani trochę do niego podobny mentalnie.

_Jestem srebrny._

Od dawna intrygowało mnie wszystko, co się we mnie dzieje. Kiedyś to było odleglejsze i mniej natrętne, ale gdy zaczęliśmy przerabiać astrologię na wróżbiarstwie (jestem minimalistą. Nie rzucam się w trudności, jeśli nie muszę), poruszony nawiązaniami do mechanizmów osobowości i zachowań, wyrobiłem sobie zwyczaj szmuglowania na marginesie – głównie od cioci Hermiony – książek na temat działania ludzkiej psychiki. 

Prędko olałem wróżbiarstwo, bo sposób, w jaki prezentował je nasz nauczyciel, był nie mniejszym wypaczeniem logicznego rozumowania, niż, w mojej orientacji, nawiedzone wywody Sybilli Trelawney. Szkoda. Mimo to, sentyment pozostał: kto wie, czy bez niego pchnęłoby mnie w tę stronę, w którą mnie pchnęło. 

Spaprałem się przez lata, i teraz, będąc na skraju siedemnastego, podgryza mnie okazjonalnie nostalgia. Wspominam dawne jasności i słodkości i zadaję sobie pytanie, czy to aby nie mogło było potoczyć się inaczej. 

Jednym z moich ulubionych urywków nieprzywracalnej przeszłości jest Tamten Dzień.  
Od niego się wszystko zaczęło. 

Stał na stacji, z rodzicami. Jak multum innych ludzi.

A jednocześnie wcale nie.

Blady, niewysoki. Spokojny. Tylko jego oczy hulały wszędzie, gdzie mogły sięgnąć. Trafiło się, że wpadły prosto w moje. Nie uśmiechnąłem się. On też nie. Czas się potknął, upadł i zatrzymał bieg. Wydawało mi się, że patrzę w książkę napisaną obcym językiem. 

Wydawało mi się, że mam wyłączne prawo go poznać – jedyna uprzywilejowana istota w całym szerokim, wysokim i głębokim wszechświecie.  
Wydawało mi się, że jest tak do mnie podobny. 

A okazał się całkowicie inny, jednocześnie przecząc temu faktowi. 

Studiowałem go przez kolejne lata, bliżej, dalej. Patrzyłem, jak się porusza i jak się wypowiada. Jak jego usta pieszczą słowa, które rodziły dziecięce struny głosowe; jak jego ton spada coraz niżej, jak on sam wyciąga się w górę, jego oczy nabierają dymu, a słownictwo – elegancji.

Obserwowałem, jak dojrzewa. Soczysty owoc na dumnym drzewie. 

Trochę mi zajęło, by nauczyć się języka, jakim żył, ale gdy w końcu poczułem, że go łapię, zrozumiałem jedną z tych strasznych, potwornych emocji, które jak żarłoczny rekin przepłynęły tuż pod moją świadomością Tamtego Dnia.

_Pragnienie._

Był inny.  
Tak jak ja. 

Był odległy.  
Sam poruszałem się po podobnych torach. 

Był świeży w nowym świecie. Był niczyj.  
Mógł być czyjkolwiek. Ktokolwiek mógł chwycić go za rękę, pleść razem rozmowy, śmiać się i zalać sobą jego życie.

 _Ja_ mogłem być tym kimś.  
Mógł być mój. 

Na wyłączność. 

Wszedłem do jego przedziału. Siedział sam.  
Zrobiłem typowe jedenastoletnie, świeżo-hogwarcko-studenckie rzeczy.  
Jego dłoń była zimna.  
Jego oczy miały barwę wyziębionej północy, ale grzały uwagą jak pustynne słońce – wszechogarniające. Szło zlać się potem w parę sekund. Ten wzrok to ognisko, płomienie pląsające z tlenem, wyciągające się ku górze, szepczące skromnie: "chodź, chodź, pooddychamy razem".

Uśmiechnął się. Usiadłem niezręcznie obok niego. Spytał, czy mam ochotę na pieprznego diabełka, czy na likworową pałeczkę.

Było miło. 

Nie wiedziałem wtedy, na co się piszę. Chyba nikt nie wie. To prezent-niespodzianka, który dane mi zostało rozpakowywać przez lata.

Przez lata obserwowałem, jak się zmieniał. 

Nie zmienił się wiele. Jesteśmy w połowie szóstej klasy, a ja ciągle widzę w nim tego sympatycznego chłopca z pierwszego dnia szkoły. 

Zaś on do tej pory pyta, czy wolę pieprznego diabełka, czy likworową pałeczkę. 

Doceniam to: zna mnie, ale zakłada, że nie. Podziwiam jego świeże podejście do świata. Cieszę się, że na siebie trafiliśmy. I że trafiliśmy do tego samego domu. 

Wolałbym Ravenclaw. Przez pierwsze cztery lata szkoły sądziłem, że Slytherin to piekielna pomyłka. Nie wiem, czy to _dlatego_ , że do niego trafiłem, czy może i w Ravenclawie przepoczwarzyłbym się w Siebie, aczkolwiek wiem jedno:

ja _jestem_ Ślizgonem. 

Z garścią Krukona i rozwijającą się ostatnio niczym przebiegły chwast kapką Gryfona. 

Wychodzi na to, że wędruję wszędzie – tylko nie po prostej, pięknej ziemi.

Wszędzie z _nim_.

A może raczej _on_ wszędzie _ze mną_.

Zawsze mi się podobał. Od początku tego – szóstego – roku szkolnego zaczęło to jednak przybierać niezdrowy wymiar obsesji. I potrafię otwarcie się przed sobą przyznać tylko dlatego, że mam go bezpiecznie przy sobie. 

Czasem zastanawiam się, czy to on jest pijawką na moim ciele, czy ja na jego.  
Podoba mi się każda z tych opcji.

W drugim tygodniu semestru skaleczył się na zielarstwie. Krew popłynęła cienką strużką po jego palcu serdecznym, tuż zanim, z grymasem niezadowolenia, przerwał jej bieg językiem i zamknął opuszek zranionego palca w ustach. 

Obserwowałem go ukradkiem znad swojej doniczki, na wpół namiętnie walcząc z wredną tentakulą. 

Cieplarnia bywa _bardzo ciepła_. 

Świeciło słońce. Złote refleksy w jego włosach prawie mnie oślepiały. 

Z jakiegoś powodu, nawet najbardziej elementarna magia związana z ciałem sprawia mu problemy.  
Niemalże od niechcenia poprosił o pomoc. Nie dotknąłem jego dłoni, gdy moje zaklęcie w mgnieniu oka zszyło naruszoną skórę. 

Rozcięcie było głębokie.

Tamtej nocy zacząłem myśleć o jego wnętrzu w zupełnie świeży sposób.

W efekcie, doznałem kolejnego wielkiego przejaśnienia: byłem nie tylko głodny – byłem _wściekły_.  
Bo wiedziałem, że życie nie zaserwuje mi go w menu. 

A mimo to, kusiło. 

Kurs teleportacji – parę tygodni po tamtym jakże oświecającym incydencie – szybko awansował w żywy koszmar.

Obracał się wdzięcznie jak łabędź – był nawet tak samo _biały_. Gdyby nie przeklęte czarne szaty...

To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy wyobraziłem go sobie nago.

Jego zapach turlał się po mojej twarzy wraz z kurzem, gdy on sam zniknął i pojawił się, chwiejąc, na drugim końcu sali. 

Jego podekscytowanie było piękne. Pokażcie mi najsilniejsze zaklęcie obezwładniające – odpowiem tym widokiem: galaktyki gorących gwiazd w błękitnych oczach, usta rozciągnięte w rozradowaniu...

...a potem się wywalił.  
Czar prysł. 

Westchnąłem z cieniem uśmiechu, pokazałem mu kciuki w górę. Obróciłem się, zamknąłem oczy. Gęsta ciemność naparła na mnie.

Wtem, jak znikąd, stanął mi przed oczami on. Znowu. Obracał się, znikał, leżał na ziemi naście stóp dalej, ale nie było żadnej czerni w jego osobie. Był prawdziwie biały. Jak piękny, wdzięczny łabędź, który tylko na chwileczkę zapomniał, że grawitacja wciąż istnieje. 

Szlag. Otworzyłem powieki, zachłysnąłem się powietrzem, i byłem gdzieś indziej, ale zaraz przy mnie stłoczyła się grupka. Nie wiedziałem, z kogo ani z ilu ktosiów się składała. Wiedziałem tylko, że moje ciało po prawej stronie bolało, a potem przestało. 

Rozszczepienie, poinformowali mnie. Spytali, czy dobrze się czuję. Nie wiem, odpowiedziałem. Jego zakrawający o strach głos przypłynął z wiadomością, że jestem niecodziennie blady.  
Pewnie faktycznie. Ślimaki pełzały mi w brzuchu. 

Swoją pierwszą lekcję teleportacji zakończyłem denną parodią wątłej dziewczynki, wychodząc do łazienki. 

— Scor, do licha, masz tu zostać! Nic mi nie jest, zaraz wrócę. 

Błękit tańczył po mojej twarzy, hacząc o zieleń. Wykrzywił usta w niepochlebnym grymasie, kiwnął głową i wrócił na wyznaczone miejsce. 

Garść lodowatej wody na twarz – gdy stałem w białej koszuli nad białą umywalką, w białej łazience, myśląc o jego białej jak śnieg w pełnym słońcu skórze – podziałała lepiej niż skok do jeziora.

Czy to było przebudzenie? 

W tamtym momencie zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że coś było ze mną nie tak. 

Nie wiedziałem dokładnie, co, ale byłem paradoksalnie świadom ton emocji buzujących głęboko w moim umyśle. 

_Głęboko_. Aż do tamtej pory.

* * *

Nawet piękny łabędź nie jest perfekcyjny. Nawet wdzięczne skrzydła nie potrafią nieść i nieść w nieskończoność.

Wiele razy, mniej lub bardziej nieumyślnie, obnażył przede mną swoją słabą stronę. Dało mi to pewną orientację w tym, jak miękki jego jego kręgosłup.

I z jak niewielką siłą wystarczy _przycisnąć_.

Raz, w połowie trzeciego roku, obraził się, bo powiedziałem mu od niechcenia, że ma kompleks niższości. Byłem wtedy świadom, że nie wie, co to dokładnie znaczy, ale pewnie pomaszerował od razu na poszukiwanie informacji w królestwie półek, pergaminu i słów, bo nie wrócił aż do dobrych siedemdziesięciu minut po godzinie policyjnej.

Siedziałem na łóżku. Czytałem kolejną książkę. Wystarczająco jasne światło padało z końcówki mojej różdżki.

Kotary zaszmerały, za chwilę się rozsunęły.

Wyglądał jak ogórek pokrojony na małe sznureczki i wymoczony w occie.

— Nie znoszę cię — westchnął cicho.

A potem wgramolił się pod kołdrę obok mnie i przytulił. Tak bardzo ciepło i...

Znak zapytania, jaki zawładnął w tamtym momencie moim umysłem, zmroził mnie na kilka dobrych sekund.

Następnego ranka, gdy anonimowy Gryfon wpadł – choć bardziej poprawnym techniczne określeniem byłoby "rzucił się" – na niego w drodze na śniadanie, zsuwając jego ciężką torbę z wątłego ramienia, tak że trzasnęło kilkoma wielkimi tomami, zrozumiałem, o co mu chodziło.

Słowa i czyny czasem sobie przeczą.

Nauczyłem się, by obserwować jego ruchy jeszcze bliżej.

Ojciec opowiedział mi wiele o życiu. Mógł podzielić się ledwie tym, co sam znał, a nie znał całego świata. Ale o tym też mi powiedział.

Myślę, że miałem szczęście.

Nie mówił mi, jak się zachowywać, tylko czego ludzie oczekują, a za co spada się w ich oczach do poziomu obłego śmiecia. Za co mogą wyrobić w sobie zwierzęcą wolę zgniecenia cię pod ciężkim butem spuchniętego ego.

Nauczył mnie myśleć samodzielnie, a nie oczekiwać instrukcji i czystych tac.

Gdy wspominał Malfoyów, wydawało mi się, że traci poczucie teraźniejszości. Że cofa się w czasie i przeżywa wszystko od nowa.

Jego oczy były błyszczące i ojcowskie. Takie jakie powinny być.

Zastanawiałem się, czy kiedyś zobaczę takie same w swoim odbiciu.  
Na razie, to tylko szmaragdy. Lśniące, ale puste. Odbijają coś skądś, ale nie ze mnie.

_Żaden człowiek nie miałby czego w nich szukać._

Jego imię ma dwa "S", ale jest tak podobny do Slytherinu, jak ja do Weasleyów.

Myślałem, że James mnie rozumie. Nieustannie zabierał mi rzeczy sprzed nosa.

Raz podrzuciłem mu _bardzo_ specjalną truskawkę (nie byłem pewien, czy umiem takie rzeczy. Miałem z osiem lat). Zwijał się z bólu, pojechaliśmy z nim do Świętego Munga. Ojciec szarpał się za włosy, matka doprowadziła paru uzdrowicieli-stażystów do załamania nerwowego. Lily siedziała na krzesełku na korytarzu, machając niecierpliwie nogami.

Ja zostałem w sali i oglądałem przedstawienie.

Podejrzenie to wniosek.  
Wniosek to produkt posiadanych informacji. Jeśli nie posiadasz jakichś informacji, nie możesz ich wykorzystać, by wyciągnąć wniosek. By rzucić podejrzenie.

Kto by podejrzewał ośmioletnie dziecko o zatrucie swojego wrednego starszego brata?

Nim odkryli, co wywołało cały dramat, problem wyparował.  
Dosłownie.

To były ledwie niewinne zabawy. Ale gdy pierwszy raz zrobiłem krok w ekspresie do Hogwartu, wiedziałem, że nie pozwolę mojemu bratu zepsuć najlepszego okresu w życiu.

Scorpius miał być mój.

I taki pozostał.

Nikt inny go nie chciał. Rozumiem, czemu, a jednocześnie zupełnie nie. Czułem się lepszy – wolny od niedorzecznych uprzedzeń. Odkryłem skarb, bo nie nosiłem wybiórczych okularów.

Nie potrzebowałem nawet mapy. Nauczono mnie używać własnego rozumu.

Wielbię praktyczność.

Dlatego nigdy nie interesowało mnie wiązanie się z nikim. Na co komu te metaforyczne łańcuchy? Na co komu ograniczanie się drugą osobą? Na co komu takie mieszanie się żyć? Poświęcanie się...

Mało wygodne. 

Słabi, którzy nie potrafią sami stawiać kroków i potrzebują podpórki na każdym calu, wyraźnie znajdują w tym piękno.

Wyłączną jego wadą jest to, że należy do owej szlachetnej większości.

Wykupił się w moich oczach jedną niemałą rzeczą: chce opierać się _o mnie_.

To moja wina. I zasługa. Nauczyłem go tego. Jako jedyny wyciągnąłem ku niemu rękę nie po to, by zranić.

Chyba zaczął widzieć we mnie kogoś bardzo pozytywnie wyjątkowego.

Kim jest? Gdzie się obraca? Jaki ma kolor?

Wiecznie szaryszaryszary. Plama bieli, plama czerni. Stwarzał pozory równie prostego i praktycznego. Lubiłem jego okulary.

Tamtego dnia, mój obraz jego umysłu zabarwił się fiołkami.

Wiedziałem już wcześniej, że jest miękki. Twarda skórka na zewnątrz, słodka kruchość; kremowe wnętrze.

Wyszliśmy na jedną z zamkowych wież. Zaprowadził mnie tam. Przeleciało mi pytanie, czy ta naturalna zamiana ról może znaczyć coś więcej.

Okazjonalnie zapominam, że prostota bywa bardziej skomplikowana niż prosta.

Nad nami było jeszcze jedno piętro. Pociągnął mnie ku barierkom. Słowa zaczęły płynąć z jego czerwonych od zębów ust.

Przygryzał je co chwila.

Drażniło mnie to. Mógłbym zapomnieć, że miałem słuchać, gdyby wcześnie w jego rozchybotanym monologu nie padło to kluczowe, pusto-pełne słowo.

_zakochany_

Śmiech – efekt uboczny czegoś, czego Nie Mogę Nazywać – już gotował mi się w gardle. A potem odtworzyłem sobie poprzednie słowa.

_tobie_

— Mnie? We mnie? — Przerwałem mu, nie zwracając uwagi. — Spokojnie, to tylko faza. Przejdzie ci, gdy wyjdziesz na świat, poznasz lepszych ludzi.

Mawiają, że słowa potrafią zadać więcej bólu niż cokolwiek innego.  
Zwłaszcza gdy są podane z bagatelizacją lub ignorancją.

Nie zapomniałem wtedy, że jest miękki. Po prostu zaskoczyło mnie, że mi to powiedział. Myślałem, że przejdzie na kogoś innego, że znudzi się, że znormalnieje.

Po co miałbym wyciągać ręce dla czegoś, co i tak znikłoby prędzej niż moje pragnienie?

Wygodnictwo bywa przekleństwem. Jak wszystko. 

Oszołomił mnie tylko jednym. Jak _bardzo_ miękki jest. Jak _bardzo_ niewiele potrzeba, by go _dotknąć_.

I zostawić ranę.

— Mogłeś chociaż pozwolić mi skończyć — mruczy. Brzmi, jakby coś _w nim_ się skończyło.

— Niepotrzebnie byś się fatygował. Zresztą, słowa znaczą mniej niż czyny. 

— Generalizujesz? — Jego wzrok przecina moją skórę. Ałć, prawie boli. — Jest coś więcej, prawda, Al? Czemu mi nie powiesz? — Wzdycha, podchodzi do barierki, staje do niej plecami. Jego ręce zaciskają się na metalowej rurze. — Ostatnio milczysz częściej niż nie...

Wygląda jak głęboka refleksja. Zanurza się w swój umysł. 

Chciałbym zanurzyć się w _niego_.

— Niektórzy się zmieniają, prawda?

— Wszyscy, Al. 

Brzmi groźnie. 

— Niektórzy bardziej — ciągnę. 

Coś się wtedy złamało. Jakby powstała przepaść. Chcę go złapać, może on mnie też. 

_Któremu bliżej do dna?_

(Boję się wyciągnąć rękę.)

— Nie chcesz nawet spróbować? 

Jest gwiazdą północną. Na porannym niebie.

— Pewne rzeczy się zmieniają, ale pewne inne pozostają. I ja wciąż nie robię niczego na pół gwizdka, jeżeli mi zależy.

Czekam, aż bomba wybuchnie. 

— Co to tak właściwie znaczy? Pozwoliłbym sobie na interpretację, ale nie wiem, może działasz teraz na innym języku. 

Ukradkowy śmiech. 

— Rozgryź mnie bez obaw po staremu. 

Chwila niewerbalności.

— Nie rozumiem cię. Przecież tu jestem – widzisz mnie. Powiedziałem ci, że to długie i mocne – słyszysz mnie. Stoję tu – możesz mnie dotknąć. Więc czego chcesz, czego ci nie daję? 

Gwarancji. Papieru i krwi. Pieczęci. Laku. Łańcuchów i klucza.

I zupełnego ich braku. 

Jest prawie głośny. Słyszę jego oddech. 

— Czasu. 

— Czasu — powtarza, ale nie jak echo, bo jego głos nie wkłada w to słowo takiej samej wartości, co mój. 

— Tak, bo — rozkładam ręce, jakby próbując objąć przestrzeń — tylko czas może pokazać, ile warte jest teraz. 

Żałuję kilku rzeczy. Wśród nich, wysoko, jest fakt, że nie nauczyłem się od niego spontaniczności. Otwartości. Niezawijania.

— Wiesz, że jeśli nie _zaryzykujesz_ , nigdy nie będziesz wiedział, ile _byłoby_ to warte. 

Unosi brew. Widzę, że dzielnie walczy. 

Z samym sobą. 

Wzruszam ramionami. Odwracam się od niego. Piętnaście kroków. Dłoń na klamce. Lód. Skrzypienie drzwi. 

— A wiesz — obracam się znów ku niemu. Ledwo go widzę: tylko zbiór ciemnych kształtów tworzących jego ciało. — Po raz kolejny potwierdza się moja uwaga. W Gryffindorze czułbyś się jak u siebie.

Jego ciche: "nie sądzę, żebym w Gryffindorze mógł mieć ciebie" ledwo co mnie łapie. 

Chodził wyraźnie przybity przez cztery kolejne dni. 

A potem, jednego burzowego wieczora, wypiłem specjalnie za dużo whisky i go pocałowałem. 

Smakował ananasem. 

Lizałem i ssałem jego usta przez dobre kilka minut. 

Pozwolił mi.

Czułem rytm jego serca na jego wargach. Pulsowały, były mokre i ciepłe.

Łasiłem się do niego jak kot (znaczyłem swoją własność).

Pozwolił mi.

Prawie mu obciągnąłem.

Pozwoliłby mi (był aż tak zdesperowany?), ale okupowaliśmy wtedy dormitorium i ktoś naruszył naszą – fakt, słabo chronioną – prywatność. 

Spadłem na podłogę – Harry'emu Creeveyowi głośno nie spodobało się, że molestujemy jego materac, a Scor wciąż jest płochliwy.

Miałem sińca na lewym ramieniu, gdzie skolizjowałem z kantem łóżka. 

Creevey do tej pory nie umie sklecić zdania bez jąkania. 

Chyba odkryłem, że alkohol wspiera zręczność w ciskaniu urokami. 

Odkryłem też, że usta Scora smakują jeszcze lepiej, niż wyglądają. 

Szlag. Mam przekichane. 

I sam to sobie robię.

Nazajutrz było sztywno. Nie paliły mnie wyrzuty sumienia ani i tak nonsensowne wrażenie, że go wykorzystałem. 

Przecież oddałem mu przysługę.

Na trzeźwo miałbym zbyt silne hamulce. Wiedziałem, co robię, tamtego wieczora, nim poczułem pierwsze języki ognia w gardle. 

— Nie musiałeś tego robić, wiesz?

Brzmiał jak zaszachowany król. Przez chwilę mógł udawać, że nosi koronę. 

_To niemały ciężar._

— Przepraszam. Nie mogłem inaczej. 

_Szach-mat._

Obaj przegraliśmy.

* * *

Czuję się jak na odwyku. 

Apetyt rośnie w miarę jedzenia.  
Tyle że bez głodu nie powstałby _żaden_ apetyt, w pierwszej kolejności.

Poznałem jak smakuje.  
Zacząłem więcej śnić.  
Patrzeć.  
Słuchać. 

Dotykać. 

Dłoń na twarzy. Na udzie. Na zewnątrz. Wewnątrz. 

Najbardziej spodobało mi się, jak wzdryga się i sapie w zaskoczeniu, gdy znienacka obejmuję go ramionami. Usta na karku. 

Psuję jego krawat. 

Wrażenie że ma mnie dość wkrada się we mnie jak drapieżna mgła na moczarach.

_Powinienem się zdrowo kopnąć._

Sam kopię pod sobą dół. Głębiej i głębiej. 

Zapadam się w ruchome piaski.

* * *

Drażnię go coraz skuteczniej. Przy tym, nigdy więcej nie pozwalam jego ustom dotknąć moich. 

Doprowadzam tym do skraju nas obu, jednocześnie wytrwale pamiętając: _robię mu przysługę; robię mu przysługę; robię mu przysługę; robię mu przysługę_.

Robię mu taką koszmarną przysługę.

W rewanżu otrzymuję ponury deszcz dystansu. 

_Wyślizguje mi się._

By za kolejnym zakrętem wśliznąć mi się prosto w ręce z powrotem. 

Jest... rozregulowany. (może to hormony... Tak, bez wątpienia rozregulowałem _nas obydwu_ ).

— Wiem, że nie pierwszy raz pytam, ale _tym razem_ miałbym nadzieję na coś bardziej wymownego niż wzruszenie ramionami, wiesz — oznajmiam, całkowicie spokojnie. — Czemu nie pójdziesz do pielęgniarki?

— Z takim czymś? 

— Wątpię, by miała natłok cierpiących. 

Bitwa spojrzeń. 

_Położę go na łopatki._  
_Wczołgam się na niego, nie będzie miał drogi ucieczki._  
_Zepsuję mu krawat–_

— Pewnie nie masz nastroju na szczerość, ale skoro prosisz o konkrety...

Może mam paranoję, obsesję – cokolwiek – ale _czuję_ jego wzrok sunący po mojej dłoni. 

Puszczam jego rękę. 

Zawiesza się na moment w przestrzeni.  
Wędruje na jego podołek.  
Moje oczy ciągną się za nią jak zabawka na sznurku. 

— Wiesz, czemu nie wychodzą mi zaklęcia uzdrawiające? 

Pauzuje. Robi dramat.  
Szlag cię, Scor, to nie jest teatr. Bawisz się moimi emocjami...

_...gdybym je miał._

— Bo to miłe, kiedy uczysz się ich dla mnie... kiedy o mnie dbasz. Po prostu brakuje mi tego. Dlatego nie potrafię się na nie przełamać. I, tak, to _jest pretekst_. I co z tego.

Buntuje się. Jego mina to burza w oddali.

Zaczyna mi się dławiąco podobać kolor jego oczu w pochmurne dni, takie jak ten...

Jest niezmierzenie bardziej groźny niż sztorm. Nie wie tego.

Na mój plus.

— Brało mnie wcześniej wrażenie, że masz mnie dość. Nie wiem, co mi odwaliło, ale pomyślałem sobie, dobra, skoro i tak chyba się rozpadamy, to co mi szkodzi? Miałem jakąś taką cichą nadzieję — prycha.

Wąż we mnie jest śliski i mokry. Wychodzi z wody i zaciska cielsko wokół mojej głowy.

— Rozumiem twoją politykę czynów ponad słowami. Chcesz mi udowodnić, że nie umiałbyś być ze mną w taki sposób. Zaraz po tym — w jego oczach błyska piorun; w głosie dudni echo grzmotów — jak dałeś mi do zrozumienia, że byś chciał. Wiem, emocje nie są twoją mocną stroną. Wiem. Rozumiem. Naprawdę, Al, rozumiem. Ale... — zamyka oczy, zwiesza głowę.

Opieram się natarczywiej o murek. Jest zimny i twardy; mój brat bliźniak.

Czasem wykluwa się we mnie smętność, że martwe cegły rozumieją mnie lepiej niż mój najlepszy przyjaciel. 

Zabijam ją i noszę krew na rękach. 

Chciałbym ją zmyć. Jego własną.

— Wydaje mi się, że więcej wysiłku wkładasz w odsunięcie mnie od siebie, niż w... chociaż... chociaż utrzymanie tego, co _już_ mieliśmy. Powiedz mi, dobra? — Podnosi wzrok. Uciszyło się. (może to zmyłka. cisza przed burzą). — Po prostu mi powiedz, czego chcesz. Mam dość fałszywych nadziei. 

To niebezpiecznie nowe kursy, ale jedno na statku pozostało znajome: on. Scorpius. Wiecznie słodki jak miód. Wydaje mu się, że rozumie, a potem pyta, czego chcę.

Gdyby rozumiał, nie musiałby pytać.

Może pyta z zasady. Może tak naprawdę wie, tylko chce ostatecznego potwierdzenia. 

Chcę go. I wciąż, jeszcze, mogę go mieć. 

_Słowa._  
Kilka odpowiednich słów to klucz w tej reakcji.  
_Garść liter dzieli mnie od przepaści._

Trochę mnie zatkało. 

— Słowa nie muszą równać się prawdzie. 

Wypuszcza powietrze z oburzeniem. 

— Chcesz kłamać? _Ogarnij się, Albus._

Powiało chłodem, przywiało chmury burzowe... ach, zbliża się, zbliża...

I mnie podnieca. Co zobaczę? 

Pierwszy raz, może w końcu, spotkam jego demona. 

_Każdy jakiegoś ma. To niemożliwe, żeby nawet ktoś taki jak_ on _był niewinny._

— Pamiętasz, jak cię pocałowałem? Wtedy. Padało i grzmiało. A ja byłem cichy. Tylko tak mogę, Scor. Nie chciałbyś ode mnie niczego więcej, wierz mi. 

Gdy zrywa się z ławki, chcąc mi przerwać, podnoszę dłoń. 

— Spójrz na to tak: troszczę się o ciebie. Może i znamy się od lat, ale nie znamy się na wylot. Znajdziesz kogoś... kogoś... 

— Przestań, do diabła!

Patrzę na jego twarz.

Coś we mnie _szarpie_.

Stoi tu: łzy na policzkach, drżąca postura, krew gorąca pod bladą skórą. Roztrzęsione oddechy.  
I nigdy nie widziałem go bardziej _żywego_. 

Jest piękny.  
Jak pierwsze uderzenie serca (desperackie). Jak pierwszy oddech (roztrzęsiony). Jak pierwszy  
krzyk  
(rozpaczliwy). 

Bezbronny, nagi, obnażony do szpiku. 

— Jak–jak możesz twierdzić, że nie wiem, czego bym chciał! Naiwność? Zarzucałeś mi to multum razy. Kompleks niższości? Pieprz się, prędzej _ty_ projektujesz własne problemy na mnie! Nie wiem, czego ode mnie chcesz. Ja wiem dobrze, czego chciałbym– I wiesz, przynajmniej nie boję się o to walczyć! Mam szczęście, że moja _wielka miłość_ — chyba nie jest poważny — zdaje się chcieć zrobić ten _krok dalej_? — Wąż we mnie syczy. Znów. — I co z tego! Co z tego, Al, skoro ty ciągle boisz się wszystkiego, co nie jest wyryte w pieprzonym kamieniu! Jak mam ci udowodnić–

Jękliwy dźwięk wprasza się w jego słowa. Zaciska powieki.  
Dłoń na twarzy.  
_Rozpada się._

Obserwuję, jak tonie we własnym sztormie, i coś głęboko we mnie odpowiada. Rozkoszą. 

Lubuję się w jego cierpieniu?

Nie, na pewno nie, przecież ja nie jestem–ach, jednak, jednak tak, dokładnie, dokładnie _tak_.  
Wampir. Głodny krwi. Głodny życia, woli, żaru,  
ognia,  
piekła.

Jest taki piękny, tak surowy i transparentny, nie patrząc mi w oczy i dławiąc się cichymi łzami, obejmując trzęsącymi ramionami. 

_Taki miękki..._ Prawie nie chce mi się wierzyć. 

Chcę podejść do niego i... 

zrobić mu coś. Zrobić mu _coś_. Cokolwiek. Zobaczyć _więcej_. Więcej jego soczystego, rozkosznego wnętrza. 

Przekonać się – _w końcu_ – jak _szalenie_ rozchwiany w rzeczywistości jest.  
Zobaczyć to wszystko, co tak skrzętnie ukrywał.  
_Najeść_ się nim.  
Wyssać każdą chwilę jego walki z samym sobą. 

...zapomnieć, kim jestem. _Tak_ bardzo się w nim zatracić. 

Czy gdyby role były odwrócone, zrobiłby odwrotność moich myśli?  
Zawsze wydawał mi się... czystszy. Ale nie wiem o nim jeszcze tylu rzeczy, że nie mogę być pewien. Być może wcale nie okazałby się lepszy niż ja.  
Może tak naprawdę jest równie zepsuty. 

_Zepsuty owoc spadł na ziemię. Zerwał się z korony._

Ta perspektywa mnie podnieca. Mam _dość_ perfekcji, czystości, porządku. Spokoju. Poprawności. Spełnionych oczekiwań. Chcę...

chcę _innego_. 

Może dlatego _dopiero_ teraz mnie rozpalił. (stałem się jego pożarem). Może wcześniej po prostu wydawał mi się zbyt przeciętny.  
Może nieświadomie czekałem, by poznać jego dziką stronę. Nieobrobioną przez wolę, ostrożność, posłuszeństwo wobec norm.

Nieopanierowany, surowy kawał mięsa. 

_Jak gładka jest jego skóra?_  
_Jak słony jest jego pot?_  
_Jak słodka jest jego krew?_  
_Jak szybkie jest bicie jego serca?_

_Jak bardzo mógłbym je przyspieszyć?_

— Spójrz na mnie.  
Zadziwia mnie lekkość mojego głosu.

Wzdycha, chowa twarz w dłoniach. Kręci głową. 

Wygląda jak dziecko, które dostało lanie i boi się zrobić cokolwiek w obawie przed powtórką.

Przyciąga mnie jego ból. Emanuje nim. Jest jak syreni śpiew. Chcę czuć go na sobie. 

Jestem przy nim, zamykam ramiona wokół jego szczupłego torsu. Tulę go do siebie. _Diabelskie sidła._ Absorbuję drżenie jego ciała. Słucham o czym szumi powietrze ścigające się przez jego drogi oddechowe. 

...wdech...wydech...wdech...wydech...wdech...

Zamiera. Jak gdyby go wyłączono. 

...wydech...

Jest cichy. 

...wdech...

Przytłumiony.

...wydech...

Ocieram policzek o jego czoło. Nos.  
Usta o usta. 

_wdech._

Moja twarz pożyczyła jego łzy. 

Jest piękny. Drżący, mokry, gorący. Żywy.  
Otwieram usta, jakbym chciał ugryźć kęs.  
Rozchyla swoje, pozwalając mi wejść.

Krew na wargach. Słona, kwaśna krew.  
Była w jego sercu. Teraz będzie w moim.

Coś mnie oszałamia. Piorun. Pęknięcie. Grzmot.  
Fala krwi.

Jasny gwint, _chcę więcej_. 

Szaleństwo. Oddechy. Drżenie. Jego dłonie, moje palce. Jego palce, moje dłonie.  
...gorąco...gorąco...  
Jest żywy. Obok mnie. Przy mnie. Napieram na niego, chcąc, pragnąc, szukając, _potrzebując_ ;  
a on odpowiada. 

Jest wszędzie. Wokół mnie, we mnie. 

Nie wiem, który z nas, ale któryś nie może się opanować. Nie jestem już w stanie odróżnić jego ruchów od swoich, bo się stapiają.  
Zaraża mnie _sobą_.

_Chcę więcej._

Na ślepo rozpinam jego koszulę. Czuję gorąco... gorąco... Szukam pulsu.  
Drażnię go, jego wrażliwe miejsca. Moje dłonie suną po jego skórze; syczy, dyszy; wiem, że zostawiam ślady.

Piękne, szkarłatne znaki. _Spróbuję jego wnętrza w zupełnie świeży sposób._ Później.

Sięga (ostrożnie) po mój rozporek.  
Pozwalam mu. Jestem głodny jego. Wszędzie. 

— Do diabła z tym — dyszę, zostawiając krwistą pieczątkę na jego szyi, gdy długie, znajome palce robią tą fantastyczną, nieznajomą rzecz. Są rajem w piekle, takie niepewne, przeciwnie do moich. Zsuwam jego spodnie niecierpliwym szarpnięciem; niemal ześlizgują się z wąskich bioder. 

Jego niepełna erekcja zaczepiła o gumkę bokserek. Odchrząka równie niecierpliwie, zsuwając je w ślad za spodniami. 

Lubię go. 

Zaciskam palce na jego twardniejącym członku. Syczy. Sapie. Jego dłoń w moich włosach zamyka się w pięść. 

Rytmiczne ruchy jego bioder pomagają mi doprowadzić go do tego cudownego, rozgorączkowanego stanu. Dotykam go wszędzie gdzie mogę; a mogę _gdziekolwiek_ , bo stoi nagi przede mną, przy mnie, tuż przy mnie.

_Biały łabędź... czerwono-biały._

Jego skóra jest słona. Jego puls goni oddechy.  
Smakuje jak zwycięstwo.

Jego ręka odwzajemnia mi się i niebawem, niebawem ( _nie pamiętam czasu_ ) zaczynam zbliżać się nieubłaganie do skraju... 

Szlag, to zbyt genialne, nie ma prawa się skończyć.

Puszczam jego pulsującą erekcję i szarpię jego ramię.

— Niech cię diabli, Scor; odwróć się — dyszę w jego puchate włosy. Przyciskam siebie do niego, a jego do najbliższej ściany (wygodne). Nie jest odległa, ale słyszę jak siła uderzenia odbiera mu dech. 

Klnę, gdy ciepło zaproszenia do jego najbardziej intymnego miejsca otula mój członek. Ocieram się o nie.

Jest _taki_ ciepły.

Moje ręce wędrują: jedna by zająć jego usta, druga by wrócić do jego męskości. Po drodze ściskam lekko jego jądra. Wzdryga się instynktownie i puszcza w gwałtownym wydechu prawie głośne przekleństwo.

Cholera, uwielbiam go. 

Jego język pieści mój palec, potem dwa. Ssie je jak czekoladowego batonika. _Dokładnie_ tak samo.  
Zawsze chciałem poczuć to na własnej skórze. 

_Zazdrosny o pieprzoną czekoladę._

Mruczę słowa, które pokrywają chłodną śliskością drogę, jaką lada moment będę penetrować. 

Prawie przygryza moje palce.

— Mmh, musi być takie zimne, prawda — dyszy, gdy chwilę później wyjmuję je z jego ust. 

— Nie narzekaj, zaraz będziesz chciał _lodu_. — Daję mu klapsa w pośladek.  
_Słodki dźwięk._  
Jeszcze jeden. 

Sapie tak cicho, jakby chciał to ukryć.

_Przegrywa._

Jego ręka nurkuje; zaczyna nią wykonywać szarpane, rytmiczne ruchy, i wiem, co robi.  
Chwytam jego ramiona, przyciskam mocno do zimnej ściany po obu stronach jego głowy.  
Główka mojego członka narusza jego wejście. 

Jego oddech staje w gardle. 

Dotarło. 

Przygryzam wargę i oglądam, jak otwiera się dla mnie. 

— Albus, szlag, nie tak od razu!

Śmieję się cicho, zatrzymując. Nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, _wyraźnie_ , ale przez te słowa ochota, by wejść w niego na raz, natychmiast, rozbudza się, przeciąga i warczy drapieżnie.

 _Slytherin... Slytherin... Slytherin..._ szumi mi wtem w głowie – chytra gadzina. Owija się wokół gardła szponiastego gryfona.

 _Myśśśśśśl_ , syczy.

Mógłbym jej nie posłuchać. Ale wola ponad instynktem to rozum. Rozumiem, czym jest ostrożność. Rozumiem, że drapieżnik musi się przyczaić, nim rzuci na nieświadomą ofiarę, nim zatopi kły w jej ciele.

Że im mniej jest świadoma, tym _smaczniejsza_.

Byłoby mi potem trochę szkoda, że to tak wyglądało. Bo mógłby po tym wszystkim nie chcieć powtórki z rozrywki. Mógłby, przez ten jeden – tak mały, mały – błąd, otrząsnąć się. _Zrozumieć_ , że nie znajdzie we mnie nigdy swoich snów, tak jak ja znajduję swoje w nim.

 _Mógłby_ to zrobić, to _jest_ możliwość. Ale nie _dopuszczalna opcja_.

 _Mam_ go. Moje ręce _mają_ się wokół czego zamknąć.  
Nigdy już nie zostanę z pustymi.

_Wdech..._

— Pewnie że nie, _Scorpius_. — Jego imię tak pięknie sunie po moim języku, jak zwinny wąż. 

Przygryzam leniwie skórę na jego szyi i barkach, a on syczy i dyszy i _wierci się_ , gdy rozciągam go w niemal pieszczotliwych ruchach.

_Czuję go od środka. To coś nowego._

Zdaje się tracić w _tym_. Dopiero w tym. Dopiero teraz. Dopiero, gdy robi się łagodnie i miłośnie.

(To chyba znaczy, że brakuje mu tu _ciepła_...  
Trudno. _Ja go nie mam._ )

Fascynuje mnie ta różnica. Rozedrgany, suchy ogień sprzed minuty zamienił się w parujący wrzątek. 

Którą z owych jego wersji chciałbym zobaczyć jako następną...

Może obydwie. 

Gdy w niego wchodzę – naprawdę, naprawdę _w niego wchodzę_ – jest nieziemsko. To zaskakująco więcej niż zmysły. 

Nie mam pojęcia skąd się wzięło, ale wtem wypływa ze mnie na wierzch od groma jakiegoś kosmatego... _piękna_ , Slytherinie; i chyba rzeczywiście _Gubię Siebie W Nim_. 

Jest gorący. Mokry. Drżący. Cichogłośny. Głośno-cichy.  
Jest piękny. Przepiękny.

Nie wiem, czy tego chciałem, ale wiem, że teraz nie chcę niczego innego.

Jestem pewien, że w przyszłości będę chciał więcej. Że nigdy się nie najem.

Teraz jest teraz, i po raz pierwszy w życiu pływam w takiej bezmyślności. 

Odkryłem coś nowego.  
Znalazłem siebie w nim. 

Nigdy nie czułem się bardziej jak w domu niż tu i teraz, głęboko w jego gorącu, w intymności jego najbardziej namacalnego ja. 

To obrzydliwie przeromantyzowane ale szczere. 

Poruszam biodrami, do przodu, do tyłu, do środka, na zewnątrz jego drżącego, spoconego ciała. Jest taki ciepły, topi się w swoim własnym żarze, razem ze mną.

Jego jęki są stłumione, rozedrgane, jakby bał się dać mi znać, jak bardzo podoba mu się to, co mu robię.

Ale to i tak oczywiste.

Znajduję jego członka, jest twardy i gorący pomiędzy jego trzęsącymi się nogami. Pełna erekcja. Robi mi to dziwaczne rzeczy; oszalałem. Ściskam i ciągnę ją, może odrobinę za mocno – jęczy cicho – nie wiem. Ale zaciska się wokół mnie i dyszy moje imię, jakbym był samym bogiem.

Cholera, jest _rozkoszny_.

Rzeczywistość stopniowo traci swoją intensywność. Moje oddechy przeplatają się z jego własnymi. Każdy cal mojego ciała dudni; echo jego. Czucie wyostrza się i rozmywa. Uczę się być z nim. 

Przeraża mnie to i chyba znalazłem nowe uzależnienie. 

Harmonia jest chaosem, chaos jest harmonią.

Uwielbiam go tak szalenie; krew buzuje niewypowiedzianymi słowami.

Nim się orientuję, jestem na przeklętym szczycie świata  
i właśnie spadam.  
Bo przed chwilą znalazłem w nim coś jeszcze: ulgę. 

Nie do wiary, jak podniosła może być fizjologia. 

Chyba właśnie zacząłem lubić go jeszcze bardziej. 

I mam wszystko komfortowo _gdzieś_. Bylebym tylko _jego_ miał blisko. Tak, jak teraz. Dokładnie tak.

Pachnie potem.  
Pachnie _sobą_.

Pachnie mną w nim. 

Chcę nawciągać się tego zapachu ile mogę. 

Nie ma więcej słów. Jesteśmy.  
Nie wiem, co myśli. Może nic.  
Nie wiem, co czuje. Nie wiem nawet, co _ja_ czuję. Wiem tylko, że jest zbyt mglisto na refleksje.

Zaparowało mi mózg.

 _Scorpius Malfoy_ – tańczy mi w głowie. _Mój Scorpius._ Mój nowy ląd. Moja sekretna wyspa, ostoja pośród burz i burza pośród ciszy. 

_Moja nowa ucieczka._

Będzie strasznie.

Na jego miejscu, bałbym się o siebie.  
Będąc na swoim, nie mogę się doczekać.

Miłość to największa namiętność. Od nienawiści różni się ledwie kolorem.

Nie jest _wcale_ tak podobny do mnie, jak ja byłem kiedyś do niego.  
Na mój plus.

Sam zapomni, że chciał czegoś innego.  
Moje zranione zwierzątko.  
Spiję _wszystko_ , czego przede mną nie skryje. Jest oazą w sercu pustyni. 

_Żywy narkotyk._

**Author's Note:**

> Tak tylko dodam na marginesiku, że nigdy w życiu nie pisałam graficznych scen seksualnych po polsku. Oraz nigdy nie publikowałam graficznych scen seksualnych, tym bardziej. To jak by ktoś był ciekaw. W realizm się w takich scenach też nie bawię, bo raz, nie mam wystarczająco materiału, dwa, nie mam ochoty, jako że realizmu mi już po czubek głowy w życiu. 
> 
> Za wszelkie opinie (zwłaszcza szczere, co raczej oczywiste) moja Wielce Wielka Wdzięczność ™.


End file.
